1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer enclosure, and more particularly to a computer enclosure incorporating a drive bracket which is pivotally installed and locatable in any position during rotation thereof.
2. Related Art
Various data storage devices are installed in computers for communication and handling of data. Such devices include, for example, hard disk drives, floppy disk drive, and CD-ROM drive.
In a conventional computer, a data storage device is attached in a drive bracket. The combined data storage device and drive bracket is then attached to a computer enclosure. The drive bracket is secured to the computer enclosure with screws. However, many components are compactly arranged in a limited space inside the computer enclosure. To remove data storage devices for maintenance or repairs, other components inside the enclosure are prone to be accidentally damaged during the removal operation.
Therefore, pivotable drive brackets have been developed. Taiwan Patent Application No. 88221950 discloses a pivotable drive bracket attaching a data storage device to a computer enclosure. The drive bracket has circular pivots on opposite sides thereof. The computer provides circular holes in a front panel thereof. The pivots can rotate in the holes to pivotally attach the storage device to the computer enclosure. However, the circular pivots in the circular holes can rotate as much as 360 degrees. No locating components are available during rotation, and therefore a user or an operator must hold the drive bracket with one hand while repairing or detecting malfunctions. This leads to a great deal of inconvenience.
An improved invention which solves these problems is desired.